Stranded
by vampireshanster
Summary: Stranded on a deserted island...bella finds herself falling for the handsome edward cullen..but edward isn't quite ready for a relationship as his girlfriend died during the plane crashed that left in the middle of nowhere...stranded i hope btr then sound
1. Chapter 1

Ok..so this is how it is... My name is Bella Swan and I'm 17 years old. My life couldn't be better...not!! My parents are divorced, my best friend has been in a coma for about a week now (he fell off his motorbike...figures) and to top it all of I'm being deported!! Well... not really it's more like being sent to...how do you say prison in a nice way? I guess you can't so prison it is... ok so I like to exaggerate a bit...never hurt anyone and plus I needed to make it sound worse so my parents would know how I felt.

"_Dad you can't be serious," I couldn't believe what i was hearing._

"_Bells I'm completely serious."_

"_But..bu...there has got to be some law against this kind of thing...sending your only daughter of to another country..where anything could happen...i mean come on..this can't look good you're a police officer for crying out loud," i was trying to weasel my out of this and started pacing the room._

_I tried to imitate Chief officer Williams (sorry that was totally made up) "Charlie Swan how dare you think you could let innocent little Bella go off on her own to a new place where she doesn't know anyone and could easily be ra..."_

"_Isabella Marie Swan don't even think of going there." Boy was he angry...gees just trying to prove my point._

"_I have already asked Chief Williams and a few other friends if they thought i was doing the right thing and they believe it would be a great opportunity for you, plus with everything going on right now it would be good for you to get away for a bit."_

_He left himself wide open "So you're saying i should run away from my problems...right...then next you'll say i should get my..."_

"_OK enough!! Sometimes getting away can clear your head and stop things from getting to you and stressing you in the worst of times. To help know you are doing the right thing and.." he faded off after that. To me it seems he was trying to get himself to believe more then me and by the way he finished i could tell that was end of discussion...with dad at least. I didn't even think of Ren..i mean mum. PEACE..OF..CAKE! Yep yummy double choc cake._

_I put on my best mum-tell-dad-he's-wrong-so-i-don't-have-to-go puppy dog look and what do you know...voila it worked like a charm... "Charlie maybe it won't..."_

_Only to crash and burn by hurricane dad "Renee we discussed this already... she is going whether she likes it or not. End of discussion."_

_And that was that. I was going whether i liked it or not..._

Three days later i'm packed and soo not ready to go...but hey what choice did i have...Hawaii here I come.

...

I know i know...Hawaii who wouldn't want to go there...well there's one girl..yep it's me... i mean the whole deporting me thing wasn't my biggest worry in fact i really didn't care too much whether i was going or not... my biggest worry is making new friends only to leave them again...because i have to move... we have only lived in Forks for about 6 months...ha that's probably the longest i have stayed in one place for about two years... and now i'm off for a year to the island of dreams and i won't even enjoy myself...this has only gotta end badly...

I was walking down the aisle...and no not the wedding kind...more like the crammy aeroplane aisles that are only made for size 2 people to fit through comfortably and where everyone is trying to fit their overly large bags in the baggage compartment. I had to laugh a bit all i was carrying was a small shoulder bag carrying a few toiletries (My parents already shipped alot of my stuff down..it sounds like they are trying to get rid of me...who knows). I was looking at the aisle numbers... 1B24, 1B25 and 1B26 my seat. Oh my gosh how i nearly fainted...seated opposite me was the most handsome drop dead gorgeous guy i think i have ever seen in my life.

"So far i'm enjoying this trip," i whispered under my breathe.

" excuse me," obviously i wasn't quiet enough.

"Oh nothing...sorry. Ah.. hi my name's Bella. I guess we will be sitting next to each other," i just managed to choke out

"Hi I'm Edward but...ah i don't think that's your seat."

"What do you mean," i showed him my ticket "this is my seat see," i gestured toward the funny little numbers.

"well, you see," he said taking my ticket " there's a bit of a smudge your seat is 1_D_26."

Bella sometimes you are just the dumbest thing.

To make things worse as i was apologising and retreating at the same time i tripped on my two left feet and landed smack right on my big backside.

"God bella... you're such a.." I started to say before i saw a masculine hand reach toward me and i tried to grab it as gracefully as i could... but, then again there is a limit to how graceful i can be.

"Are you alright," Edward truly sounded concerned for someone i met less than a few minutes ago. ... though i couldn't concentrate on what exactly he was saying after that because our faces were only inches apart at that moment... and i think if the plane was crashing right now i wouldn't even notice... things were too perfect at that moment...but like all perfect things something comes along and kills the dream.

"uh-hum."

For a minute i didn't answer until i realised that someone is probably waiting for me to say something...so finally i looked toward the left where i heard the interruption... only to find a beautiful girl standing next to Edward with an arm around his waist...i should have guessed he had a girlfriend gees i mean did i seriously think i had a chance.. so embarrassed out of my mind i made my way to my real seat double checking to make sure there weren't any more stupid smudges to ruin my day. I found that i was seated next to a small pixie like girl...but hey i don't mean in the evil scary kind of way. She was very cute and really overly nice.

"hey i guess i will be sitting next to you..oh i'm Alice Cullen," wow she was really nice first and last name how does she know i'm not a stalker or something...

"Ah hi i'm Bella..ah Bella swan..," i was half giggling

"wats funny"

"oh nothing ," realising she doesn't know wat i'm thinking..

...

So basically me and Alice hit it off like straight away...we got talking about every random thing you could possibly talk about from flushing you goldfish down the toilet before it is actually dead to what to wear if you were on a date with a werewolf...ha random i know.

We only had a few hours before we land but out of the blue we started experiencing some turbulence.

The seatbelt sign reappeared on the screens and the plane started to shake furiously. I was scared.

Hey guys this is only part of it tell me if you like it and if I should write more thanx heaps..oh also if I should add anything or wateva feel free to give me some advice...go easy this is one of my firsts


	2. awakening

Thanks to cute master of darkness aka my best friend and Edward-cullen-1 for being my first reviewers... I hope his chapter is good also...

...

CHAPTER 2 – THE CRASH

I was shaking violently but all I could see was blackness... what was happening? I didn't have a clue... I couldn't see anything...for the second time I was scared... until I realised that my eyes were shut... slowly I began to open them only to see bright lights that were way too harsh to be in a plane so i closed my eyes tightly again. The shaking stopped and I just lied there stiff and scared out of my mind. That's when I heard the voices.

"I don't know what else to do," I heard a calm man's voice.

"Dad don't say that...she...she is going to be fine maybe I should try to wake her again...then mayb..." I think it was Alice.

"Alice sweetie it's no use...she needs to wake on her own...now we just have to wait... if she doesn't wake within another day or two...i'm afraid..."

He didn't continue...but then again he didn't have to... both Alice and I knew what he was going to say... obviously I would have to wake up and somebody had better tell me what the hell was going on and what all the fuss is about... plus wouldn't we be in Hawaii soon?

Ever so slowly I started open my eyes...blinking a few times to make them adjust to the brightness... it was then that I realised I wasn't in the plane anymore...i saw water, sand and trees...oh and of course Alice...wow we were in Hawaii already..

I went to say something but all that came out was a groan. So I decided against talking again until I had some water.

"Oh my god...Bella can you hear me...nod if you can," I didn't know what was going on and felt like saying Alice I'm not deaf...but decided to just go with it. So I nodded once slowly...it was then that I realised how much my head ached...

"I'm going to get you some water... just stay there," like I was going to get u and walk away "dad she's waking up."

"Ok Bella," I heard the man's voice again "we're going to slowly lift you upright," okayyyy...I'm sure it wasn't going to be that hard...of course I was wrong... when I was getting up even though I was moving slowly it felt like a thousand knives were piercing into my gut right then and there...I thought I was about to die..But Alice's voice was back...unless she was dead too?? I doubted it.

"Where am I," I regretted saying that instantly because firstly we were in Hawaii... right? And secondly if I was ever in this position I remember promising myself that I wouldn't say the cheesy line of 'where am I'...too late now I guess. I sculled the glass of water; drinking up every last drop...I wanted more. But with my throat now less dry... I thought it would be good to ask what the hell is going on.

"Um...can someone explain what's happening," my voice was very croaky I could barely understand what I said.

It was Alice who replied "Bella do you not remember anything." If I remembered anything why would I be asking I thought sarcastically...I didn't say it because I just wanted to find out everything.

"Obviously not...tell me what happened."

Everyone was silent so I looked at them...they seemed very... how would you say awkward? I guess...so I tried again.

"Please just tell me." I wanted to know...though part of me didn't in case I did remember...it didn't look like it sounded good...

Alice took a deep breath in and started to tell me "Well Bella...we aren't in Hawaii."

When she didn't continue...I said "then where are we" I could hear the scared tone in my voice.

"The fact is I don't have a clue where we are...How about I start from the beginning?"

"Ah yeah... that would be real nice."

"Ok so we were in the plane and we were talking and blah blah...then the plane started to shake and we were falling...you...you saved both Edward and my life...thank you." She went quiet.

"How?" I barely whispered looking down searching through my brain for anything I could remember.

"well...as the plane was descending three of the carts that were...for god knows what reason ...were piled on top of each other they started rolling down the aisle...me and Edward were there and I tripped...Edward tried to pull me up but he fell as well...and.." she trailed off..

Everything started to come back to me so I finished "And I pushed you guys out of the way...but I didn't get out in time." WOW!! I must have some kind of brave thing going on for me because for some reason I just can't picture myself doing that... I'm still glad I did though.

"Bella when the plane crashed...we didn't think that you had made it...I mean sure..." the man was struggling for words.

"I got it...you thought I had died...but then what?" I was so confused.

"Then when we thought we had gotten everyone...everyone still alive that is...from the wreck...there you were coming out from inside carrying...stacey... who was knocked out cold..And in a very bad condition... then you put her down and went back to look for more..." He was trying to find the right words.

By now I could remember everything. So once again I finished his sentence "People... but I collapsed before I got there" wait does that still mean there are more in there?

I suddenly had a jerk of energy, "I have to find the others...they could still be in there."

"Bella calm down...we already got the rest of the people out...we thought we had everyone out before but when you came out with Stacey and went back...we realised there could be more...so we looked again and found 2 other people...they are safe now."

I was starting to wonder how they could have done that if have only been out for a few minutes...I had only been out for a few minutes...right.

"How long was I out?" I spilled, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Um..you've been out for 3 days now"

"WHAT? HOW? WHY?" I started to scream but realised my throat was to sore and regretted it. OW...

"Bella...Bella calm down...you were injured pretty badly...but you are recovering well..now that we know you have woken."

So they continued to fill me in and answer all my little annoying questions. I soon realised that we had crash landed on a deserted island...stranded...no one knew where we were... oh my god.

...

A few hours later after half a dozen glasses of water... I was able to walk around a bit and felt a lot better ... I was introduced to everyone... I found out that Alice and her family were going on vacation. There was Alice (of course), her eldest brother Emmett, Edward ( the extremely gorgeous guy on the plane that I made a fool of myself in front of...but also who I happened to save), their father Carlisle (the man looking after me because he was a doctor) and their mother Esme (who was beautiful. They were also travelling with Jasper and Rosalie (she was HOT!! Not that I'm a lesbian or anything) Hale who were twins. Jasper and Alice were together and Rosalie and Emmett were together.

I decided to go meet Stacey the girl who I had carried out of the plane wreck..

"Hey Alice can I meet Stacey...how is she doing?"

I was answered by silence...okay..something wasn't right.

"Alice...you alright?"

Alice whispered back "Bella...Stacey is dead.."

...

Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhh you wanna find out more you will just have to review... tell your friends as well.. thanks a heap..Keep smiling.


End file.
